Legend of Zelda: A Different World
by lordscarf
Summary: Changed the title, since the first was just a working title. Supernatural beings have come to destory Hyrule, and Link finds himself trapped in a sinister plot from which there is no escape. Chapter 3 hath arrived!
1. Dawn of Darkness

This is a first attempt at this story lark from me, so please be gentle. 

Usual Disclaimer, not owning anything except the characters I create, namely the primary antagonists, the crew and whoever my mind creates.

Beware, Malon Link pairing. This is not necessary, I've just put it there for it seems ideal to me.

Enjoy, if you can.

Baron von Scarf.

Antithesis

It is written in some dark book in the forgotten corners of an ancient archive of Hyrule of the time before the goddesses came. A period when chaos ruled and time seemed not to exist. As there were 3 goddesses to bring order, there were 3 entities ruling over the senselessness, and they served as the most direct counters to the golden ones. Dins power countered by weakness; Farores courage opposed by cowardice and Nayrus wisdom rivalled by ignorance. We do not speak of the individuals representing these counterforces, but it is known that they were forever sealed in a dark and hellish otherworld, so long as the great pivot, the Triforce, maintained its balance. What would happen otherwise was summed up in this text:

_If thou hast split the triforce, listen well.  
Thou must keep to the piece that thou represents,  
For if thou shows traits against it,  
Then the end will come._

_The Brothers three shall rise from below,  
They will break down what was built,  
They will kill that which lived,  
And undo the strongest of bonds._

_The Great Beast shall rip down mountains,  
And part the earth with his stride.  
The strongest of men will be as infants before him,  
For nothing mortal can harm him._

_The Great Raptor shall decieve the wisest,  
Convince brothers they are enemies.  
Even the watchful mother can lose child to him,  
Blinded by the ignorance he sows._

_The Great Serpent shall terrify the boldest,  
And undo the disciplined with a look.  
He knows the fears of all he sees,  
Fears made real in eternal nightmare._

_If thou wishes to stop the three,  
And return peace and order,  
Thou must have the goddesses favour,  
And acknowledge that thou will die._

Ganondorf paced the blackened paths of the evil realm. For 7 years now, he had been imprisoned. 7 ironic years, to remind him of how he had it all once, before it was taken away. At least he still had the triforce of power, so he could shape this realm at his pleasing to varying degrees. What survived of his servants, a mass of stalfos foot soldiers to name a few, marched around consistently, picking fights with other species (this time the lizalfos), only to stop when the former King of evil turned his malicious gaze upon them.

'My lord, this lizalfos scum took my left arm from me.' one particular stalfos complained

'He cut my tail yesterday.' The lizard retorted.

Ganondorf sighs. He knew the real problem. These creatures were thirsty for bloodshed. Ever since that cursed hero and the sages sealed us down here, the supply of innocents to slaughter had run dry.

'Oh very well. Tear each other apart. What do I care?'

The skeletal warrior grinned whilst the lizard cackled as they raised their dark blades.

As the carnage began, Ganondorf allowed himself a slight chuckle. They couldn't die in this realm, but their pointless spats provided a source of amusement for the former king.

However, the amusement ceased when a black claw descended from the skies and snatched Ganondorf from where he stood.

'Uh. What just happened?' a confused Stalfos asked whilst scratching his skull.

'I dunno... keep fighting?'

'Yea!'

Temple of Time

'Gagh!' Ganondorf yelled as the bodiless claw flung him to the cold stone floor of the Temple of Time.

Wait... The Temple of Time? He was back in Hyrule? At last! Now he can use his power to take over again. Only, where was his power?

'Looking for this?' a demonic voice that shook the very walls of the building spoke from behind him.

Turning round, Ganondorf saw something that even he could never have imagined. A tall, hulking demon-like creature stood before him. It's skin was blacker than the night and slick like oil. The sheer power it seemed to possess was formidable indeed. But, it's most chilling aspect was that it seemed to sap at Ganondorfs strength, making him little more than an infant before this behemoth. It's left claw held something golden... The Triforce of Power.

'Foolish mortal, toying with that you could not even hope to comprehend. Clinging to your ideals of 'order', your feeble light, your decadent mortality. Know me as Ra'sen, the avatar of weakness, that which you in particular have sought to avoid.' the creature spoke again, it's words cold with malice.

'W-what is it that you want?' even Ganondorf could not help but tremble slightly.

'How amusing, you still do not understand it. But, I shall enlighten you, for ignorance is my brothers domain. The triforce is a balance on the three things that would maintain order in this realm. What happens to a balance if it is unbalanced?'

'It... falls?'

'Precisely. Hyrule is destined to fall now. Chaos shall reign once more. The Destroyer, that which undoes all, will surface and will rip these lands asunder.'

'If that is true, then... where are the other two?' Ganondorf felt slightly bolder now. Perhaps he had found a flaw in this plan that he could exploit.

'Oh, they are waiting their calls. Like I was drawn out by power showing weakness, they will come from their respective pairings. Ignorance from wisdom, cowardice from courage. It is a simple enough thing to execute.'

'What happens to those who face their appropriate counterforce?' Ganondorf was now curious.

'Oh, the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny? Well, that depends. My brother of cowardice will probably want to claim the heros soul. The princess will probably have her mind broken. Hehe...'

'What about me?'

'Hm? Oh, I still have a use for you. You are the perfect instrument to help draw out ignorance from the princess.' The demon grinned, showing an array of steely teeth coated with thick saliva.

'What if I refuse?'

'You have no choice in the matter. You disobey or fail, then I shall destroy you. You obey and succeed, then you are rewarded. That should be incentive enough for you to cooperate. Come.'

A swirling vortex of dark energies surrounded the two, and the Temple of Time dissolved from view. Ganondorf had no choice but to comply with Ra'sen, even though letting these creatures plans come to fruition would spell the end of everything, and he'd have nothing to conquer. If he refused, they'd kill him and continue with the plan anyway. Though the very thought of it seemed unpleasent, Ganondorf had to acknowledge that he would need to be alive to help that cursed Hero of Time with this new threat.

Meanwhile, a ship to the far south of Hyrule traversed the vast ocean separating the many lands from each other. The ship was 'The Jolly Zora', a privateer vessel in the employ of Hyrule. It was on the desk of this ship, a certain young man stood. His hair dull blond, his eyes blue like the sky. This was Link, the Hero of Time. Recently though, he had found employ on this ship to escape the unwanted attention, and start a different life as a privateer. This had been going on for 2 years and, although he enjoyed things this way, there were still some aspects of his old life he missed. He still had most of his equipment, he was wearing his Zora tunic right now and had his longshot on hand. But Epona, the forest, the ranch, Malon... he couldn't bring them, and he missed them all.

'Now, come on boy, stop moping!' The ships captain bellowed jovially, even though he was a few feet from Link. The captain, one Javon Skunder, was a tallish, portly old man with a thick, long beard and a crab on his left shoulder. Dressed in typical ship captains clothing and smoking a pipe, he looked quite formidable, but was a kind soul.

'I just miss home, captain.' said Link, flatly.

'Well, just 2 more days voyage, and we'll be back at Dokera Port. Who knows, maybe this time you'll find a lovely lady to keep you on the land, harr harr.'

'Maybe...'

A splash of water indicated the return of one of the ships resident Zoras, Neko. Unlike conventional Zoras, Neko was deep blue in colour, thus blending with the ocean quite well. His other major difference was the array of spines on his back. He also wore a pair of red shorts.

'What did ye see, Neko?' The captain enquired.

'Well, there's a storm on it's way from the North west and the pirates we liberated that treasure from have friends coming in from the East.' Neko sounded almost bored.

'Is that it?' A Gerudo, by the name Miyana, had joined the conversation.

'Well, there is the giant Octorok a bit further North, but I think Link put us on good terms with him.' said Neko, grinning at Link, who was still absent mindedly staring out to sea.

'What is up with him? He's been in his own little world for months now.' Miyana shot a look of concerned puzzlement at Link.

'Arr, he's ok. He wants to get back home.' Captain Javon still as gleeful as ever. 'Best get the rest of the crew up here, we need to decide on our course.'

'Aye aye, cap'n.' Neko mock saluted and went down to the crews quarters.

Within 10 minutes, the entire crew was in a line on deck. As well as Link, Miyana and Neko, there was another Zora named Teya (Nekos fiance), a pair of pyromaniac Gorons named Serek and Dobek, a Shiekah by the name of Hilum, 3 Hylian brothers, all named Sterko by their forgetful mother and a Deku Scrub named Phyme who had developed an obsessive-compulsive personality disorder over cleanliness.

'Right them.' Jovan made himself heard. 'Today we have a choice. Either we head North west and face a storm, North east and face pirates, or straight North and face both. what's it to be?'

'Ah storms... natures great cleaner of the dirty air.' Phyme sighed.

'Bring on the pirates!' roared the 2 Gorons.

'It would be wiser, and quicker, to engage the pirates on their own. The storm is blowing towards us, which would slow us down considerably.' Hilum spoke softly.

'Even though we'd risk the cargo?' asked one of the Sterkos

'It'd be no less at risk if we faced the storm.' replied Miyana.

'But all the blood and splinters... it's filthy!' moaned Phyme.

'It can be cleaned. Besides, a nice scrap would make this voyage less boring.' said Neko, dismissively.

'What do you think, Link?' Javon asked the former hero, breaking him out of yet another trance.

'Hm? Oh... err... Pirates would be better. Quicker to dispatch.' Link came back to earth with a crash.

'Ok. Pirates it be. Hilum, to the crows next. Gorons, to the guns! Neko, take the helm! Sterkos, set the sails! Phyme, scrub the decks! Miyana, you have command, I'm having a rest.' Javon barked his orders before stooping off to his cabin.

'Aye aye!' the crew chorused as they rushed to their duties.

'Oh goody! Cleaning!' enthused Phyme, who was positively skipping.

Link was once again looking out to sea, wistfully thinking of his past and the comforts of his homeland. Why did he throw it all away?

'What's bothering you, Link?'

Miyana stood over him, looking authoritative but concerned.

'Oh... nothing much.' Link lied.

'I may be many things, my friend, but I'm certainly not stupid. Something is bothering you and I think it's best you tell me what.' Miyana was not to be put off

'There's nothing wrong.' Link protested, but he knew she could see right through that.

'It's obvious there is. Now, come on. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything.

Link sighed. She was right, of course. Of all the people on this ship, he could trust her the most to be helpful yet discreet. He looked back along the ship, at Neko and Teya, who were half steering the ship, half embracing each other as lovers are wont to do. Miyana turned to see what he was looking at and immediately realised one of the problems.

'You're pining for someone special back home, aren't you?'

'...yes' Link replied in a defeated manner.

'No need to be ashamed. Who's the special girl then?'

'Malon...' Link murmered.

'I'm sorry, who?'

'Malon, from Lon Lon Ranch.' This time she heard him.

'Well, quite a choice there. A hero and a farm girl. Such a sweet pairing...' Miyana smiled at the images that appeared.

'She'll never have me though. I ran from her and everything. I left her behind. All because I had to be selfish and stupid and decide I didn't want the attention that comes with being a hero.'

'Hmm... Does she know where you are?'

'Yes, she was the only one I told. She as good as begged me to stay on the ranch instead though.'

'Sounds to me like she's fond of you as well.'

'Maybe back then...'

'Well, you're still moping, and you're a simple man of sea at the moment. Similarly, she's a simple lady of the land. Odds are she's just waiting for the day you return.'

'You think?'

'Well, you've got everything going for you. Handsome, strong, courageous, pure of heart... easily her knight in shining armour. Besides, even if it doesn't go so well, you have us, the crew, your friends to help you through.'

'Thanks Mi, you're a great friend.' Link smiled slightly before hugging the Gerudo.

'Anytime Link.' Miyana grinned back. 'It's nearly Sun down, and we should expect pirates tomorrow morning. Let's get this ship ready.'

'Aye aye.' Link replied, saluting, before running off to help the Gorons.


	2. Cold Night

I apologise for the messing around, but this was initially not up to scratch. After completely redoing some parts and subtly editing others, I am pleased with the result, having it proof read with eyes that are not my own.

Again, sorry. Work on chapter 3 is underway, rest assured.

Sir scarf.

Night had fallen when, outside Hyrule castle, the tall figure of the former King of Evil came into being, out of view from watchful guards.

'Right, now what?' Ganondorf questioned a small orb of black flame in front of him.

'We are to enter the area where the Princess slumbers, there to play with her mind.' Ra'sens deep voice emanated from the flame for only Ganon to hear. 'She is still under the impression you are locked away, therefore we can expect her to show ignorance enough for my brother to break free from his holding.'

'I need only stand before her then?'

'If all goes according to plan. If not, then perhaps further action on your behalf will be needed. Let us enter.'

In an instant, Ganondorf found himself in Princess Zeldas chambers. He had only seen it once before, which was when he was scouring the castle in the wake of his invasion all those years ago. It had changed only slightly since then, as the princess had undoubtably aged. However, she was currently absent from the room.

'She is not here.' Ganondorf noted her absence to his shapeless company.

'I am aware of that. She will be here shortly. When she does arrive, do exactly as I say. She cannot hear, see or, in any manner, sense my presence at all. If all goes well, this will be over quickly. Sit down in the chair by the fire place, and say nothing to her until told otherwise.'

Ganondorf quietly complied, turning the chair so that it faced away from the door before sitting in it.

'Right, you are to greet her and give the impression that you are communing from within the Evil Realm. I will make it so that she perceives that to be true.'

The door then opened, and Princess Zelda stood in doorway, accompanied by a handsome young noble about her age.

'Well, another week then we are wed, Zelda.' the young man spoke with a soft tone.

'I know, Rysal, and I cannot wait. Our 2 countries, Hyrule and Purosia, united at last, and I get the handsome prince so many girls would kill to be wed to.' Zelda returned, obviously very happy with the current turn of events.

'I think I got the better end of the deal, marrying the beautiful Princess of Hyrule herself.' Rysal was smirking as he said this

Zelda blushed slightly, but maintained her composure.

'You're too sweet. But, I must sleep now. Goodnight, we shall meet again tomorrow.'

The pair shared a brief kiss before parting. Zelda was quite content with this state of affairs. Peace across the world and Hyrule was standing tall as a nation united.

'Good evening, Princess.' a horrifyingly familiar voice came from a chair by the fireplace. It couldn't be...

It was him. Standing there, by the fire, no different from when she last saw him.

'How can you be here? You're sealed away!' She was close to screaming for help.

'Am I not the holder of the Triforce of Power? It is entirely possible for me to translate my image across the boundary you have placed.' malice dripped from every syllable that Ganondorfs spoke.

'You are not entirely here?' Zelda spoke again, the faintest trace of hope within her voice.

'That is correct.' Ganondorfs voice now little more than a growl.

'Then I have nothing to fear for now.' The Princess said smugly, causing the Evil Kings face to contort with fury before he vanished.

'Tomorrow I must consult the sages...' Zelda mused to herself before starting to change, unaware of two, predatorial, electric blue eyes watcing her from the shadows.

Intermission of a few minutes.

Sleep didn't come easy for the Princess, since she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. However, she soon drifted off into peaceful slumber. It was at this point the owner of the blue eyes stepped from the shadows. He was black all over, like Ra'sen, but the similarities ended there. This creature was thinner, more athletic in build, and had some very avian qualities. His head was like that of an eagles, with a vicious looking beak and a streamlined skull, his two blue eyes sat right above his mouth. His wings had distinct feathers on them, and his feet were savage looking talons. His hands were claws not too dissimilar from his feet. Though he could show no expressions, he would be grinning if he could.

'My thanks to you for allowing my freedom, child.' the creatures voice was but a whisper, cold and as eerie as the void. 'However, one can't just wonder in and free the prisoner at a whim. No, my dear, one must pay a fee to the jailor. Fortunately, I see have the precise toll in your hand. I will ensure that the price is paid, rest assured.'

Extending his vile hand to hover over the Princesses vulnerable form, he muttered a few inaudible incantations. Bands of unfathomable dark energy coiled between his finger tips and Zeldas body, filling the air with a muted yet thoroughly perverted crackle. The arcs traced lines around Zeldas form, as delicate and precise as a lovers hands, but infinitely less affectionate and completely immoral in their purpose. The Golden Triangle soon emerged from her hand, floating in the centre of the corrupt arcs, before the creature grasped it with his cruel claws.

'Now you need no longer bear the burden of the Triforce of Wisdom. Such a potent instrument is not for mortal hands.'

Zelda stirred, but slept on, unaware and powerless.

'Heh. Such a delicate creature you are, as well. Poor Nayru must've been hard pressed to find a worthy disciple. But, then again, the eye can be deceived. You may well pose a threat. I perceive a potent mind hiding in this fragile frame. Therefore, I am obliged to... render you somewhat less of a danger. As you mortals are foolish enough to say, "Ignorance is Bliss". Heh heh heh...'

The creatures eyes flashed menacingly as he laughed. Without warning, he plunged his free claw into her abdomen, where it passed through easily without tearing the flesh. Zelda tensed, but did not awake. His eyes still glowing, the creature sent wave after wave of noxious power coursing through her body, causing her to flail and spasm without any direction or control, but still she remained asleep, utterly under the creatures sway.

**A tree stood in the middle of a vast, unending field, surrounded by a pool of clear, pristine water and presided over by a flawlessly blue sky where a pure, bright sun shone from the very centre. She stood before the tree, unclothed but completely uncaring as to her state. All she could focus on was the tree. The tree itself was perfect. Completely symmetrical, covered with fresh, green leaves and bearing immaculate apples as its fruit. A small plaque lay below the tree, with the following message carved into it.**

_Eat my fruit and see._

**Hesitating for a brief moment, she picked an apple from the tree and took a bite. The sweet flesh of the fruit was as something reserved only for the Goddesses themselves. Indeed, the seemingly forbidden nature of this fruit only enhanced the pleasure it could give.**

**The moment she swallowed that small morsel, the apple in her hand disintegrated immediately and the dust blew away in an unnatural and biting wind. The apples on the tree rotted on their stalks, the leaves turning black and falling off their branches, not even reaching the ground as they too turned to dust. The tree itself seemed to die, little rivulets of bloodlike sap leaking from its trunk, flowing into and tainting the water, which immediately started to boil. The fields slowly transformed from lush, grassy plains into arid wasteland before each speck of dust caught fire. A swirling vortex of wind surrounded her, quickly becoming a searing firestorm which whipped at her flesh and singed her hair. The fiery tornado then moved off before stopping at where the tree was. A procession of all races, led by a dancing jester of sorts, walked right into the furnace, allowing themselves to be incinerated. Zoras, Gorons, Gerudo... every race under the sun being led to their demise.**

**A noise behind her caused her to turn around. A rat was running from a great snake. The rat had a look of absolute terror on it's features as the malicious serpent still pursued, it's tongue flicking through the ash choked air. The snake soon cornered the rat, which was squeaking madly. A triumphant hiss escaped the snakes mouth as it neared its prey. Then, as if compelled by some unknown force, the rat walked straight into the serpents gaping maw, allowing itself to be devoured.**

**As if to end this vile opera, the sun above her slowly blackened into nothing, erasing all before her and leaving her standing in darkness. A whispering voice echoed throughout the emptiness, repeating over and over the same morbid and terrifying word.**

**'Destroy...'**

Zelda awoke with a start, frozen sweat upon her forehead, completely alone in her room. Wiping these icicles away, she sat up in her bed, simultaneously curious about and petrified by what she had seen. It was a dream, yet it seemed so real, and was unlike anything her mind could've imagined. Could it mean something? Sleep evaded her for the rest of the night, as she continued to think upon what she had just witnessed.

Elsewhere...

Ganondorf and Ra'sen were waiting in a well concealed section of the Lost Woods. Ra'sens appearence had changed. He now appeared as a tall, muscular man, dressed entirely in black, and wearing a hooded cloak hiding his face from view. Only his glowing red eyes were visible.

'How much longer must we wait?' Ganondorf paced as he voiced his irritance

'As long as is necessary. My brother will come. Show some patience.' Ra'sens menacing voice was still the same

'I have shown my patience for 2 hours. Where is he?'

'Right here.' the bird creatures whispery voice came from behind Ganondorf, causing him to jump slightly.

Ganondorf turned to see another blackened, hooded man, though this one was slimmer and had bright blue eyes which were no less malignant than his brothers red gaze.

'Forgive my delay, I wanted to experiment with my new found freedom. The girl laid before me was exceptionally responsive. A useful tool she shall make.' the eerie whisper emanating from a seemingly mouthless face.

'Who are you?' queried Ganondorf

'If I told you that, then would not be ignorant. I cannot abide that in normal circumstances. However, seeing as you are my brothers puppet, i shall satisfy your curiosity. My name is Vangyr, Avatar of Ignorance, and the current holder of the Triforce of Wisdom.' Vangyrs monotone whisper betraying no other information as he held aloft a Golden Triangle.

'Two out of three.' Ra'sen boomed with delight. 'When the last of us emerges we can begin the plan.'

'How is he to accomplish it? This "Hero of Time" is by no means easy to deal with, your toy is evidence of that.'

'Fear not, Vangyr, for fear shall find him. I have arranged for it.' Ra'sens confidence a stark contrast to his brothers flat tone.

'Very well. You have given me no reason to doubt you.'

'What are you guys doing in here?' A small, female voice questioned from the hidden entrance to this place.

The two brothers turned to see a Kokiri girl, fairy and all, standing there before them, quivering slightly. Ra'sen started to move, but Vangyr blocked him.

'I'll take care of this.' his whisper now showed a slight hint of malevolence as he walked towards the girl.

'Mister, what are you doing here?' the girl asked him directly this time, still quivering but looking straight at him.

'We are merely reflecting on certain aspects of the world, dear child. However, I'm afraid no-one can know of our presence here.'

'I promise we won't tell anyone mister...' the girl sounded more scared now.

'I know you won't.' Vangyrs eyes glowed again as he whispered those sinister words.

The girl and her fairy slowly but surely started to combust in abhorrent blue flames, but they didn't make a sound, as if they were completely unaware of what was happening to them. Once they were nought but ashes, Vangyr turned to the other two.

'Perhaps we should seek a new hideout.' his whisper now seemed amused.


	3. Birth of Fear

Hey hey, I'm back, with chapter 3 ready to roll.

Small note: Soon, I will be at University (hooray for Scarf), thus updating will be all the slower. But, I will not forget, I promise.

Hope you all enjoy.

Governer Scarf.

&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was rising and the crew of The Jolly Zora were all still asleep, save for Hilum, who was keeping watch in the crows nest and Phyme, who was scrubbing the decks and enjoying every minute of it.

'Scrubbity scrub, scrubbity scrub.' The Deku Scrub sang softly, yet audibly, causing Hilum to chuckle and shake his head at Phymes odd nature. On looking up again, he saw the one thing he was hoping to not see until noon at least. Sails.

'Phyme!' Hilum whispered loudly to the scrub, who stopped what he was doing at looked up

'What's up? Found a dead rat in there?' Phyme asked innocently.

'I wish. The pirates are on the horizon. Wake u...' Hilum started

'Pirates!' Phyme screamed for all to hear.

'Yea...' Hilum shook his head again, this time in despair. The pirates would've almost certainly heard that. Well, at least his crewmates would've too...

Sure enough, the sound of people scrambling about below deck could be heard, as well the yells and roars of the enemy from afar.

'Oops...'

'Where?' Javons coarse voice came from an open doorway as he walked through it, telescope in hand and accompanied by Miyana and a rather groggy looking Link.

'Off to starboard, to the south east, cap'n.' Hilum yelled back down from above

Javon turned around, telescope at his eye, to bring the pirate vessel into view.

'Hmm...' he mused, twisting the scope so that the ship came into focus. 'Right then... there are mostly Stalfos on there. A few Octoroks and... oh dear.'

'What? What's wrong?' Link asked sleepily

'They've got a Knuckle with them. They obviously don't want us alive.'

'Since when did Knuckles hang out on ships?' Miyana asked, puzzled

'Since when did Knuckles hang with Stalfos without attacking them?' a more awake Link countered.

'Tis indeed an unwelcome prospect, but we're committed now.' Javons resolve did not waver. 'Man the guns, and be reading for boarding. They look to have a rather nippy vessel.'

Meanwhile, on the other ship, a dark vessel known as 'The Scourge', the band of monsters prepared their assault. Yelling in their coarse, unnatural voices, Stalfos moved around all over, all holding a fearsome array of swords, spears and crossbows. Two figures stood by the helm. One was the towering Iron Knuckle that Javon spotted, his large and brutal battle axe poised in his grasp, his breath whistling through the holes in his helmet. The other was a Stalfos of sorts, but dressed in typical pirate captains garb and sporting an ornate sword and two arcane pistols at his belt.

'The Hero is mine, Varton. See that your men allow him to come to me.' The Knuckles voice echoed within his armour, furthering the air of menace around him.

'You're welcome to the hero, Ferren. Just try to leave both ships in one piece. I have my own mission to fulfill. The water is deep, and steel does not float. Let that be a warning to you should you jeapordise anything.' The skeletal captain replied.

'What is in that box which you want so much? Gold?'

'I have no interest for the gold, they're welcome to keep that. It's the contents of the other chest, the one they cannot open, that interests me.' Vartons skeletal grin remained, unchanging.

'If it cannot be opened, why do you have interest in it? Unless...' Ferren eventually caught on. 'Ah... clever.'

'Yes, thank you. If all goes as planned, our goals can be accomplished mutually.' Varton stroked a non-existent beard as he mused over this statement.

'Captain, we're in firing range!' a Stalfos had run up to the pair whilst they chatted.

'Well, fire then. Target their guns and make them come to us.'

'FIRE!' The stalfos yelled to his crew mates, whose response was almost immediate.

BOOM! The Scourges cannons fired upon the The Jolly Zora, sending skull shaped balls of iron crashing through the hull. Splinters flew in every conceivable direction, and the ship rocked with the force of the attack.

'Gorons, return fire!' Javon yelled.

The Gorons, unhindered by the splinters due to their thick rocky hides, were already preparing a return volley. Even though there where only two of them, they could fire all guns in quick succession thanks to a streamlined and efficient system of theirs. As the Jolly Zoras guns roared their retaliation, Javon steered around with a mind to close on the Scourge.

As the ships closed, the yells from the bloodthirsty Stalfos became all the more deafening. The Octoroks on board took potshots at Javon and his crew, but these were easily dodged. As the dull thud of wood on wood sounded, Link, along with all his crewmates, drew swords and prepared (except Phyme, who had hidden in a barrel). The stalfos ran at them, easily outnumbering them all. One ran straight at Link, who had anticipated this, and brought his sword up in a crushing arc that cleaved the skeleton in two. What he hadn't anticipated was a pair of Stalfos' sneaking up behind him, grabbing him and taking him to the other ship. When Link could finally register what was going on, he saw the skeletal captain standing before him, a grim look on his boney features.

'What the hell are you playing at? Who are you' Link yelled in confusion

'I am Captain Varton of The Scourge. Now boy, if you weren't wanted alive for sport by my guest, I would shoot you right here and now. As it happens, I am held to my word that I will not kill you.' Varton then took Links sword and shield from him, and threw them aside, the shield sliding off into the depths, the sword impaling a wooden beam. Next to that beam, the gargantuan Iron Knuckle stood, axe at the ready.

Links eyes widened with shock, 'I thought you said I was wanted alive!' he yelled at Varton, who was stepping backwards, as if to observe.

'Alive, yes. Armed? I sincerely doubt it. Have fun, hero.' a raspy chuckle emanated from his non-existent vocal chords as the Knuckle marched solidly towards Link.

Having faced Knuckles before, Link knew what to do. However, he had little time to get his equipment out as the massive axe swung by dangerously close to his neck. Link rolled out of reach and pulled out his longshot. He aimed and fired at the metal behemoth who, in a surprising show of agility, caught the device and pulled on the chain, bringing Link towards him where he scored a vicious backhand smash on the heros face, knocking him backwards and depriving him of his longshot.

'You'll have to do better than that, hero' the Knuckle mocked him, causing him to draw out his bow and release a hail of arrows at the creature. The Knuckle deflected these with ease by twirling his axe in front of him. Laughing, it continued its slow march towards Link. Link had little choice but to play cat and mouse with the Knuckle, dodging and running where he could. Unfortunately, Varton was still watching, and deduced that this would take a while... Well, it would if he didn't interfere...

'This is embarrassing, I'll speed things up a bit.' Varton sighed before drawing one of his pistols and shooting Link in the left leg. Link groaned in pain, pain like nothing he had ever felt before, as the shot tunnelled through his flesh, blasting out in a small shower of blood and bits of muscle as it left a substantial hole in his leg. He collapsed to his knees, eyes watering and teeth gritted as he came to terms with this new wound. Unfortunately, a new one was headed his way as the Knuckle now stood at axes length before him. Roaring as it swung it's deadly weapon towards Link, the Knuckle could feel pure, grim satisfaction as blade connected with flesh with sickening precision. Link was hurled towards the helm by the sheer force of the blow, a massive gouge now bleeding profusely from his right side. His strength was slipping away with each drop of blood that left him. He could see the Knuckle climbing the steps to reach him, so that it could deal the finishing blow.

'I can't let it kill me.' Link thought to himself, 'I've got to get away.'

Slowly, he dragged his battered body from the Knuckles reach, causing it to laugh.

'Hahaha... Look at the hero now. Trying to save his skin by running away.' Ferrens derisive laughter then changed to hate filled fury.

'You coward! Come back here! Screw my orders, I'm going to kill you now! What good are you, anyway!'

Link still crawled, but not fast enough, as he felt an armoured hand grab his good leg. Turning, he saw the steely countenence of his soon to be killer staring at him.

'I hope the Goddesses pity you, for I will not.' The Knuckle growled at him, before raising his axe for the killing blow.

Link, eyes closed, waited for the death stroke to fall. However, he found himself still only barely alive. Opening his eyes, he saw the Knuckle fixed in it's killing stance. The only difference was that an unfathomably dark blade was poking out of it's torso armour. Groaning, the great metal beast collapsed and burnt away, revealing Links saviour. It was a man, of sorts. He was clad entirely in black and his face was completely hidden by his hood. Only his bright green eyes were visible. This man made Link feel uneasy, but his gratefullness for this mans deed had overridden his doubts.

'Whoever you are, I am in your debt.' Link gasped, forgetting his horrendous injuries.

'You have no debt to pay me, Link. I am merely someone who wants you to have what you desire.' his voice calm, pleasent even. His words, however, were rather cryptic.

'What do I want?' Link was sure this man was winding him up.

'You want to return to the land and win the heart of the girl you love.'

'How did you... Ah, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to die here, and I'll never see her again.' Link lowered his head in defeat, unaware that the strange man had pulled out a bottled fairy and had released the spirit inside.

Link felt the effects almost immediately, his wounds healed rapidly, and he no longer felt the draining nausea that followed excessive bloodloss. Opening his eyes, he saw a black, gaunletted hand opened to him, offering to help him up. Link, took it and was hauled up, unaware of the subtle transfer of a certain Triforce of Courage from one hand to the other.

'Can I least know your name? Who you work for?' Link spoke more clearly now

'Certainly. I am known as Sakarth. I work for myself. I will see you again sometime, Link...' Sakarths tone still unwaveringly pleasent.

'Alright then. Thank you again.' Link grinned before running off to the other ship.

'Well, that was easy enough...' Sakarth now spoke in a more sadistically amused and distinctly serpentine voice. His hand firmly gripped the Triforce of Courage and his emerald eyes burned under his blackened hood. An incomplete, phantom chessboard appeared before him. The white team was complete. However, the black team had only one pawn on the line up. 'I will raise up my bishops, knights and rooks soon enough. But, for now, I know who my queen piece is. Through the queen, I can acquire the king too... Everything is going as planned.'

A small bust of Link appeared on his hand, which he set on the queen space. Immediately after, a larger statue consisting of three female beings appeared, which he placed on the king space. Then, both chess board and being disappeared into thin air.

Link ran back to see an unpleasent scene upon The Jolly Zora. Neko had a nasty wound on his arm, which Teya was tending to. Serek was unconcious, but alive. However, Hilum, their most trusted navigator was dead. Javon would not be pleased, since Hilum had been his longest serving crew member and one of his most trusted friends. Sure enough, Javons bellowing voice, directed primarily at Captain Varton, could be heard by all around.

'You spilled a lot of innocent blood here today, Varton. Link and Hilum are dead. And for what! Treasure! The Goddesses will condemn you!'

'In case you haven't noticed, I've already been condemned. In any case, it's not common gold that I'm after. Rather the contents of the one chest you haven't opened.' Varton was completely unaffected by Javons raging right in front of him.

'Gold or not, it's not worth the life of two good men, and you know that better than all of us.'

'One good man, my fine fellow, for Link still lives. Hilums death was indeed regrettable, but unavoidable I'm afraid.'

'Link is alive?'

'Yes, Javon. I'm alive.' Link spoke from his leaning point at the mast.

'Link!' Dobek yelled before embracing him in the infamous Goron hug. 'Our Brother lives!'

'Nice to see you survived.' Miyana smiled but could not hide the sadness she felt at losing a friend.

'What is in that chest that you want so bad, Varton?' Javon had calmed down slightly but was still furious.

'Our ticket out of this world. A dress belonging to a sorceress who inhabits a remote island. She can restore my comrades to their mortality, so that they may die peacefully. I will then face the full penalty of the Godesses judgement.' Varton sounded slightly saddened, as if he knew where he was going to end up.

'Ah, very well. Take it and be gone. I hope they have a special place reserved in Hell for you.' Javon spat venomously at Varton.

'They do.' Vartons minions had secured the chest whilst they spoke. 'I doubt we'll meet again.'

As he boarded The Scourge once more, Varton turned to Link.

'I believe these are yours.' he said, holding out Links sword and longshot.

'Thanks...' Link replied flatly.

'I would like to know though, how did you survive? I wouldn't have thought immortality was among your abilities'

'The Goddesses must want me alive, even if you did not.' Link referred to Varton shooting him, but the mystery behind his dark saviour still gnawed at his mind.

'Indeed...'

With that, Varton boarded his ship, which sailed away into the distance. It was noon by now.

'Well, only a few hours till we make port. We should give Hilum the sending off he deserves.' stated Javon

'Aye captain.' his crew wearily replied.


End file.
